Talk:Morokei (Skyrim)
There may be a bug with this boss fight. I was able to sit on the top level and shoot arrows at him until he was about 1/4 hp and i was out of arrows. I was then able to walk right up to him and take no damage and just used my sword to finish him. I agree with the previous statement about standing high up and slowly killing Morokei. I received the same results from the top level, casting spells down on to him while he wandered back and forth on the bottom level without retaliating. 03:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Two staves? I just killed him and found two (2) staff of magnus on him, and was able to loot and equip both. 05:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Edit: This is apparently mentioned on the Staff of Magnus(Quest) page. As a summoner I was able to kill him by constantly resummoning my Flame Atronach on the highest ledge. He was too far to turn it, while the Flame Atronach had no trouble dropping Fireballs on him. The Flame Atronach moves a lot when attacking though, which is why you need to resummon it into position constantly. Draconic Greetings to Labyrinthian Has anyone else been able to put together what he says to the player in draconic before switching to english? I wrote it down and then checked it against the dragon language and vocabulary page and came up with this so far: Copied straight from in game subtitles then converted into the dragon alphabetical formatt in parentheses. The first statement is the tough one that uses multiple undocumented words. "Wo meys wah dii vul junaar?" (WO MeyS Wah Dii VUL JUNaaR) What is known with certainty is "Who meys to dii dark junaar?" Who comes? (meyz=Come, specifically in the sense of "become" indicated by "Meyz fundein" = "come unfurled")) to (dii=? possible death related term?; Dir=die, dinok=death, dilon=dead) dark servant? (aar=servant, junnesejer= the kings of the east, jer=east; possibly referring to himself by some title and in the third person) ?''' Likely something along the lines of either: "Who comes to die by the dark king's servant?" or "Who is to become a thrall in death to the dark king's servant?" which might also be "Who is to become a death-servant to the dark king?" The first one stands on it's own more, the latter options start to make sense in light of his latter statements about how the player's power will serve him. "Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het." (NIVahRiiN MUZ FENT SiiV aaZ HET) "Cowardly men shall find no mercy here." '''Cowardly/Unsworn men (men in the sense of mankind; likely meant "mortals" despite clearly using the wrong word as later statements in english indicate he suspected he was talking to Savos Aren) shall find no mercy here. Cowardly is listed for Nivahriin but the possible word breakdown to NI VahRiiN "not sworn" could make sense, or more sense even as a reference to those not in allegiance with the dragon cult. It would also make sense if both were true as they might be seen as synonymous by the dragon cult. A "cowards are those who are unsworn/the word for cowardly is unsworn" situation. Irrelevant Label (talk) 16:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) With some help from J'zargo. J'zargo's Flame Cloak Scroll made this quest pretty easy for me as Morokei got trapped in the corner of his platform. You get those scrolls for free from J'zargo in the college as well. ~ Flightmare (talk) 23:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The page says the area he is in has sunlight and will effect vampires, Whereas I'm in there right now as a vampire and my health is still regenerating fine 17:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) names of the two ive noticed something about Morokei and Nahkriin, there both names in dragon language combine to "Glorious Vengance".--Nikolai belenski (talk) 00:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Illusion Tactic The fight with Morokei went easy for me. If you have a high illusion and a fury spell, coupled with perks that allow you to affect the dead you can fury both enthralled wizards and Morokei seemed to not attack them while they flamed him to death. Ofcourse one wizard might kill the other, but just one left is all that is needed. Branden Lee McLouth (talk) 23:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Strategies